The New Gate's Halloween: Freddrick
by Jaq'uelle Jai'Lo Reighndrop S
Summary: HALLOWEEN!
1. Chapter 1

Father-Edward Newgate-Famous Billionaire

Sons

Thatch NewGate, 16

Ace NewGate, 14.

Marco NewGate, 14.

Jozu NewGate, 14.

* * *

Friday,October 1 , 2009, 4:30 p.m. Raining and Lightning.

The NewGate's were upstairs in the Family Room.

Edward-"Now Boys You Know I a Few Weeks It's Going To Be Halloween."

Thatch-"CANDY!" Thatch screamed jumping into the air, which made Ace and Marco to jump in suprise.

Ace-"Not again..."

Marco sighed.

Edward-"Now boys..."

Jozu-"Remember Last Time Dad?"

Edward-I rather not talk about it..."

Thatch-"Talk About What? TELL ME!"

Marco-"You found a magic book and turned the Halloween Carnival Into a Big Nightmare. Plus some people got killed."

Thatch-"Oh Yeah...I remember that..."

Lightning boomed outside that made the Ace and Marco to scream.

Thatch-"You scream like girls..."

Marco-"GGRRRRR...!"

Edward-"Thatch!"

Thatch-"Sorry...not.'

Jozu-"I am not going anywhere or doing anything for Halloween!"

Ace/Marco-"Me neither..."

Thatch-"I am.."

Edward-"And what is that?"

Thatch-"Nothing." Thatch said looking out the window.

Ace-"He's Planning Something!"

Edward-"Thatch, You better not be planning anything!"

Marco-"What was that?"

Ace-"MMM?"

Marco-"I heard something..."

Thatch-"It must be your imagination. Your brain must be talking to itself." Thatch snickered

Marco-"GGrrrrr..."

Edward-"I hear noises too.." Edward said getting up and walking over to the Window and opened the pushed the curtains outside.

Jozu-"It's just that Neighbors Retarded Kid."

Ace-"He's soo weird looking..."

Marco-"His right eye is bigger that the other one..."

Thatch-"Why is he playing with a stick?"

Ace-"He's Retarted! What Else Do You Think He Should Play With!"

Marco-"Look He's Looking At Us!" Marco said pointing at the Retarted Kid.

Ace-"What The Hell Are You Looking At!"

Thatch snickered

The Retarted Kid stuck up his Midddle Finger up at Ace.

Ace-"FUCK U TOO BITCH!" Ace yelled sticking up his Middle Finger.

Thatch bust out laughing

Marco-"Dumb Kid..."

Edward-"What's His Name...?"

Thatch-"His name is Freddrick Jones.." Thatch said still laughing

Jozu-"Where'd He Go...?"

Ace-"I Could Care Less!"

Kozu shrugged and they all turned around and saw Freddrick.

Thatch-"AAAAAHHHH!" Thatch screamed then busted out laughing again.

Edward-"WTH..?

Ace-"HEY U LITTLE FUCKER! HOW DID HE GET IN HERE!" Ace screamed at him.

Freddrick-"evdbdvdkns!"

Marco-"What Did He Say...?"

Jozu-"I have no idea...but i'm starting to get scared..."

Edward eyes started twitching.

Freddrick-"VUVSJVSNSNS!"

Thatch laughed even harder.

Ace-"WTF!"

Marco-"We don't even no what he's saying."

Jozu-"That's because he's retarted.

Freddrick heard what Jozu said and started charging at them.

Marco-"Look What You Did!"

Jozu-"I didn't know he could hear from all the way from there!"

Ace-"RUN!"

All the New Gate ran the other way and into the Closet.

Edward-"What The Hell Is His Problem!"

Thatch-"He's RETARDED, DUH!"

Jozu-"How are we going to get out off here?"

Ace-"Let's Kill Hm!"

Marco-"We Can't Kill Him!"

Ace-"Damn..."

Thatch-"Let's stay here until he goes away..."

Jozu-"He's banging on the door."

There was loud banging on the door.

Ace-"C'mon Let's Kill Him!"

Edward-"NO! WE'LL KNOCK HIM OUT!"

Thatch-"Umm. I'm just going to stay here.."

Marco-"Me too."

Ace-"That kids crazy..."

Edward-"On the count of three..."

The Brothers hide behind there Father's Back.

1...

2...

3...!

* * *

REVIEW!


	2. DADDY!

3...

2...

1...

Edward opened the door and didn't see Freddrick.

Thatch-"Where did he go...?" Thatch whispered

Ace-"I don't no..."

Edward-"What's that noise...?"

Suddenly Freddrick slammed open the Family Room Door with a Chainsaw

Freddrick-"SNSJSKCJKNSCUKSJCSCU!"

Thatch-"WE DON'T NO WHAT YOUR SAYING!" Thatch yelled

Freddrick started running toward them.

Marco-"Close The DOOR!" Marco screamed

Jozu-"Can't...i'm too scared..."

Freddrick-"AAAHHHH!"

Edward slammed the door and locked it.

Ace-"I Don't Wanna Die Daddy!" Ace cried

Thatch-"What The Hell Are We Going To Do!"

Jozu-"KILL HIM!"

Marco-"HE'S GOT A FUCKING CHAINSAW AND WE GOT NOTHING! SHIT!" Marco screamed at him

Edward-"SILENCE!" Edward boomed a his sons

-Silence-

Edward-"Now boys I know your scared..."

Ace-"I DON'T WANNA DIEEEE!"

Edward-"Your not going to die Ace..."

Thatch-"Are You Sure About That...?"

Edward-Thatch!"

Marco-"That Kid Is Crazy Man..."

Jozu-"Were Just Going To Stay In Here All Day! I Don't Think So!"

Thatch-"I found a AirVent!"

Ace-"Really! LET ME GO FIRST!"

Edward-"Ace you first, Thatch, Marco, Jozu then Me. Got It?"

"RIGHT!"

After Minutes felt like hours they climed into the Air Vent one by one.

Ace-"I wonder this leads to?"

Thatch-"Probably The Game Room!" Thatch said with sparkle in his eyes.

"Ace-"Yeah Right..."

-5 mins later-

Thatch-"I Was Right!" Thatch said with Sparkle In Eyes and started playing Grand Theft Auto:Sand Andreas

Ace rolled his eyes. "There's No Time For Playing Games Right Now Thatch!"

Thatch stuck his tongue out.

Jozu-"Anybody got any ideas...? Jozu asked sitting on the Card Table.

Silence

Jozu-"NOTHING?"

Thatch-"Nope." Thatch replied said shooting the Ballas.

Marco-"Wait? Where's Dad?"

...

Thatch/Ace/Marco/Jozu-"DADDY!" They screamed and ranned out the room

Thatch-"Omg Omg!"

Ace-"DADDY!"

Marco-"STOP!"

They all stopped and saw Freddrick 10 ft. from them

Jozu-"What are we going to do now...?"

Thatch-"I say we make a run for it..." Thatch whispered

Ace-"Good Idea...on the count of three..."

Freddrick turned on his Chainsaw.

1...

2..

3...

Ace-"RUN!" He screamed.

The Brothers started running for there lives with Freddrick chasing after them.

A Few Minutes Later the boys went up to the Third Floor and ran into an Dark Unknown Room locking it.

Huffing

Thatch-"Is everybody okay..."

Ace-"No..."

Jozu-"We are we...?"

Marco-"I found the switch..."Marco said.

Thatch-"WAIT! Don't turn it on yet.

Ace-"We don't even know where we are..."

Thatch-"I'm scared..."

Ace-"Where's Daddy...?" Ace said sounding like he was going to cry.

Jozu-"I Don't No..."

There was Loud Knock on the door it sounded like it was banging.

Thatch-"Oh Shit..."

Ace-"Jozu see who it is...I Bet it's Freddrick."

Jozu-"Okay..."

Jozu turned around and opened the door very slowly.

Thatch-"Who Is It...?" Thatch whispered

Freddrick-"USWDHSIBVVBDSD!"

Jozu-"AAAHHHHHHH!"

Jozu immediately slammed the door and locked it.

Ace-"It was Freddrick! I knew It!"

Marco turned on the lights and...

* * *

REVIEW OR FACE THE WRATH OF THE NEW GATE BROTHERS!


End file.
